Plucky Feelings
by DiamondPickle994
Summary: In this Groundhog Day spoof of AOFW, Plucky, Fox's grandson, finds himself repeating the same day over and over again. To end the time loop, and live the day right, he must accomplish two goals. (Hint: Both of those goals include a certain Hare.) (Rated T just in case.)
1. Chapter 1

The newest leader, Plucky has just rosen from his sleep. When he rosen, the sounds of a rooster could be heard, because there was one right next to him.

"Aaahhh!" He shouted. "How did this rooster get here?!"

He chased the rooster out of his hole, and went outside. He developed a minor headache from the roosters screech. Outside, his mother, Whisper, was still griefing his father, Bold, Spike the rat was running in a circle with his eyes closed for some reason, Toad was syncronised swimming in a nearby lake by himself, and Herkel was telling the others how kind he is.

Plucky looked at a conviently placed calender on a tree. The date was Tuesday 20th July.

"Who placed this calender here?" Plucky asked himself.

"The warden placed it there last night." Answered Ranger, who came out of nowhere. "Say, Plucky, you haven't seen your Auntie, Charmer anywhere haven't you? I promised my lady a good time."

"Ain't you a lady charmer, Uncle Ranger?" Plucky asked.

"I sure am." Ranger said. "Say, let me give you some romancing advice. If you want her to fall for you, try talking to her from the heart, as well as doing specific things."

"Thanks for the advice, Uncle Ranger." Plucky replied. "Oh, and Auntie Charmer is probabily on watchout again."

"Thanks, kid." Ranger said. "Later."

Ranger ran off to find her.

"You know." Plucky quietly said to himself. "I could try that on..."

Plucky blushed.

"No." He said to himself. "It's too soon. She probabily won't wanna talk to me anymore. Besides, we are not even the same animal. What would mother, Grandpa or the others think?" (Take a wild guess on who he is talking about.) "I should just get a drink."

He walked over to a different lake to have a nice, cold drink of water. After a while, he saw his reflection, and Dash was right next to him. He looked excitedly, but she wasn't there. Plucky sighed dissapointedly to himself.

Eventually, after running around enough times, Spike fell over, and became dizzy, so je started disoriently spinning slowly while walking around, and ended up falling in the same lake Toad was swmming in.

"Careful, matey." Toad called.

"Sorry, Toad." Spike replied. "I was disoriented for a moment."

* * *

Later that evening, Plucky challenged you-know-who to a foot-race. All the way to a raspberry bush that was 25 inches away, and back.

"You ready for this, Dashy?" Plucky asked.

"Sure as you're the new leader." Dash replied.

"And I'm as ready as you're a hare." Plucky said.

"Let's go!" Dashy exclaimed.

The race was on.

"Let's go, Plucky!" Fox shouted. "Win this one this time! You are my grandson, after all."

However, Plucky was behind, and lost (again). After losing, he suddenly felt really tired, and fell asleep before anyone could do or say anything.

* * *

The sound of a loud rooster morning screech blasted through Plucky's eardrums, just as it did before.

"Aahhh!" He exclaimed. "Again with the rooster?!"

He scarred the rooster away, and went outside to find the same events happenin as yesterday's events.

"Huh?" Plucky asked. "Didn't all this happen yesterday?"

He went to the same calender as yesterday, to find that it was, in fact, Tuesday 20th July, the same date it was yesterday.

"What?" Plucky asked. "That was yesterday's date, though."

"Plucky!" Ranger called, running up to him. "You haven't seen your Auntie, Charmer anywhere haven't you? I promised my lady a good time."

"Whoa." Plicky said. "Déjà vu."

"Huh?" Ranger asked. "What do you mean?"

To be continued...


	2. Déjà Vu

"What I mean, Uncle Ranger" Plucky said. "Is that all this happened yesterdy. Or, that's how it felt. I'm getting Déjà Vu vibes here."

"That's some story, Plucky." Ranger said.

"You also gave me adivce for romancing someone." Plucky added.

"I did?" Ranger asked.

Plucky nodded his head.

"What did I say?" Ranger asked.

"You said, and I quote, 'If you want her to follow you, try talkimg to her from the heart, as well as doing specific things.'"

"Weird." Ranger said. "I was just about to give you that advice this morning."

"That just proves it." Said Plucky. "Something weird is going on."

"Hmm..." Ranger said. "Hey! I think I know what is going on with you."

"What is it, Uncle Ranger?" Asked Plucky.

"Are you familiar with Groundhog Day?" Asked Ranger.

"Groundhog Day?" Plucky asked.

(**WARNING! Spoilers to Groundhog Day from this point! I haven't seen the movie, but I have read about it on Wikipedia.)**

"You mean the movie about the human weatherperson repeating the same day over and over again, and the only that he could end the cycle is by romancing a female human?" Plucky asked. "And the way he romanced said female human is by pouring his heat out and ice sculpting a picture of the female human's face?"

"That is the one." Said Ranger. "Well, I have to go and find your Auntie. Good luck with your time-loop, kid."

"Thanks, Uncle Ranger." Plucky said.

Ranger ran off to find Charmer.

"Hmm." Plucky said. "Since this time-loop of mine may take a while, I might as well have some fun with it."

Plucky spotted a tree near the lake Toad was swimming in. He ran over to it, and tried to run up it. However, while trying to run upside down on a branch, he fell into the lake. Dash somehow was there, and started laughing.

"Plucky!" She exclaimed, laughing. "You are literaly the funniest fox on this very planet!"

Plucky looked annoyed.

"Yeah!" He said angrilly. "Go ahead and laugh! What is this? The Fox and The Hound? I mess up something and you just laugh?! Some friend you are, Dashy!"

* * *

Plucky was somehow back in his hole, with the same rooster screeching.

"Aahhh!" He exclaimed. "Again?!"

He went outside again, to find the events happening.

"Perhaps I may STILL have fun with this." Plucky said to himself.

Plucky had a lot of fun, running around in the fields, playing practical jokes on the others - including surprising Hare with the same rooster thay kept waking him, and helping his mother with her griefing.

"It's okay, mother." Plucky said to her. "I'm sure he forgives you."

That made her feel better a little.

"Thank you, my cub." She said, licking his muzzle.

Later, he somehow launched himself from a tree branch. While flying he almost landed in a brown, smelly pile.

* * *

Before he could land, the rooster screech was heard again, and Plucky was surprised, but also relieved.

"Yes!" He shouted, before giving the rooster a big smooch on the beak. He ran off, leaving behind a disgusted rooster.

"What should I do now?" Plucky asked himself. "Should I keep this going a little longer, or find out how to end the time loop?"

**Well, what do you think Plucky shoud do? Should he keep the time-loop going for a little while longer, or try to find out how to end it? Let me know in the reviews. Don't forget to read and review and tell the others about it.**

To be continued...


	3. Why Again

**Now that Ghostly Reunion is over, it's time to carry on with my other fanfictions.**

* * *

After some time of thinking, Plucky made the decision.

"Meh, just a little bit longer." He said to himself. "But, what can I do?"

He decided to, if he wanted to finally win a foot race against Dashy, practice his footwork, by pretending to foot race her. He figured that by beating her, he could impress her. He also remembered Ranger's advice.

"When you want her to fall for you, try talking to her from the heart, as well as doing specific things."

While doing his practises, he found a hare-shaped bush that was about Dash's size.

"Hmm." He said to himself. "Perhaps I can use this to practice talking from the heart."

He cleared his throat.

"Dashy, even though we're different creatures, and you may see me as just a friend, but I see you more than just a friend. WAY more than just a friend. You're firey spirit, your trust in me, my trust in you, and, most importantly, our bond."

Unbeknowest to Plucky, Charmer, Friendly, Ranger and Whisper were listening to the whole thing.

"My own cub in love." Whisper whispered. (Ba-Dum Tss!)

"He's fallen for Dash?" Charmer asked.

"Looks like my advice is paying off." Ranger said, proudly.

"Advice?" Friendly asked. "What advice did you give him?"

"I told him that when he wants them to fall for him, he should try to talk to them from the heart, as well as do specific things."

"That's good advice, Ranger." Charmer told him.

"But, who has Plucky fallen for?" Whisper asked. "I'm his mother, I should know."

"It could be anyone, Whisper." Friendly said. "It could even be someone we never met before."

* * *

"Alright, Plucky." Dashy said. "You ready for this?"

"Ready as I always am." Plucky replied, jogging in place.

"Ready?" Dash asked. "Go!"

The foot race was on.

"Let's go, Plucky!" Fox shouted. "Win this one this time! You are my grandson, after all."

To Dash's surprise, Plucky was faster than she was this time. If she didn't catch up to him soon, he was gonna win a foot race against her for the first time! Luckily for her, she noticed a rock, and had an idea. She bounced off the rock, and inadvertently crashed into him. When they stopped stumbling, to both of their surprise, his face was only a few centimeters away from her face! They both were blushing like mad. The other's watched while being completly stunned.

"Ahahaha!" Weasel jeered. "Plucky amd Dashy sitting in a..."

"Shut up, Weasel!" Fox shouted. "Just shut up!"

After a few seconds of staring at one another, Dash, to Plucky's surprise, started to close her eyes, and move her face closer to his. Just when their lips were almost touching, Plucky quickly moved away and quickly said:

"Okay! That was a fun race. Anyone for a game of charades?"

**Write #TheyShouldOfKissed if you were dissapointed in what Plucky just did.**

* * *

The sounds of the rooster went right into Plucky's ears again.

"Aargh!" He shouted.

Plucky once again, woke with a start in the same den with the same rooster. He ran to the calender to find that it was the same date on the same daynand on the same month.

"Oh, great!" Plucky said, angrilly. "Now what am I gonna do now?"

**What do YOU think Plucky should do next? Be sure to leave it in the reviews.**

To be continued...


	4. Foxy & Hare-y Love

**Before we begin, for some users reading who have sent me messages on private messenger and I haven't responded, it's because:**

**1) I write my stories on safari (which is why some of you think I need an editor). And I don't recieve notifications on my IPad that I've been sent PMs or Reviews.**

**2) I feel uncomfortable responded on private messenger because it's basically chatting with strangers online.**

**3) Chatting with people you don't know online could be dangerous.**

**4) As of sometime this year, I have disabled my PM due to the reasons above.**

**So, I apologise for any rudeness I have caused some of you for not responding to your PMs. Anyways, credit to RicoRodriquez2018 for suggestions in the reviews for Ghostly Reunion and Plucky Feelings. I know I haven't given credit until now, and I'm sorry. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Just then, Plucky had a wonderfully brilliant idea.

"I know!" He said. "I'll rerun that race with Dash, but this time, when that happens again, I should let her kiss me. Although, it may not be easy. Also, regardless of the race's result, I should then tell Dashy how I truly feel afterwards. However, I should find that hare-shaped bush again."

He ran off to look for it.

* * *

After a while, he finds the same hare-shaped bush, and plucks it from the ground.

"You ready for this race, Dashy?" He asked it.

Then, in his best Dash voice, he said: "As sure as you are, Plucky."

"Oh, Dashy." Plucky said. "You mean so much to me. I want to be your mate."

He began nuzzling the bush. A few seconds later, he noticed the actual Dash staring with a 'what the heck?' face.

"Uhhh. I can explain." Plucky said, blushing.

**#UhOhSpaghettiOhs**

* * *

"Cock-A-Doodle-Doo!"

"Aargh!"

Plucky, once again, woke with a start, to the same rooster.

"Well, that didn't go so well." Plucky said to himself. "Perhaps I'd better think of other things if I want to beat Dash in a foot race AND win her heart. But what should I do?"

Realising the two goals he must accomplish to hopefully end the time loop, Plucky rushes out to practise his foot work in oder to defeat Dash in the foot race, and hopefully, win her over. But can he do it?

* * *

"Okay, one-two, one-two, one-two." Plucky was telling himself, as he jogged in place.

"Plucky?" Vixen asked. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just practising my foot work, Nanna." Plucky answered. "It'll help me win against Dashy."

"Oh, alright." Vixen said. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks, Nan." Plucky replied.

* * *

Later, Plucky was stretching his legs, while singing the nursery rhyme, Yankee Doodle, to himself.

"Yankee Doodle went to town, riding on a pony, stuck a feather in his hat and called it macaroni." He sung.

"Plucky, might I asssssk what issss going on?" Adder asked.

"Just stretching my legs, Adder." Plucky answered. "It'll help me run faster."

"Very well." Adder said. "I shall sssssee you sssomeother time. And good luck in your quesssst for victory, assss wel assss romance."

Plucky was absolutely stunned.

"H-how did you know?" Plucky stammered.

"I know everything." Adder said sinisterly.

As shiver ran down Plucky's spine at the knowledge of Adder knowing his feelings for Dash. But, how did she really know of it.

"How do you REALLY know about it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because I know of the time-loop you're ssssstuck in, of coursssssse." Adder answered.

"WHAT?!" Plucky exclaimed.

"Yessss." Adder said. "The only way to esssscape thisssss time-loop, you musssst defeat Dash in a foot race, assss well assss romance her."

"Really?" He asked.

"Of coursssse." Adder answered. "You've been hiding your feelingssss from her for sssssome time now. It isssssss time for you to let her know how you truly feel about her. Or elsssse you'll be sssstuck in the timeloop even longer. The longer you hide your feelingsssss from Dash, the longer you'll be stuck in this timeloop."

Plucky sighed.

"You're right, Adder." He said. "I must tell her my feelings for her, even though it will not be easy. Thank you, Adder."

"The pleassssure wasssss all mine, Plucky." She replied.

* * *

Later that same evening, Plucky challenged Dash to the same foot race, to the same location and back.

"You ready for this, Dashy?" Plucky asked, stretching his legs.

"Sure as you're the new leader." Dash replied.

"And I'm as ready as you're a hare." Plucky said.

"Let's go!" Dashy exclaimed.

The foot race was on (again.)

"Let's go, Plucky!" Fox shouted. "Win this one this time! You are my grandson, after all."

This time, like the last one, Plucky was in the lead, until Dash did the rock technique, and ended up in the lead again. As he was not too far behind, he tripped on another rock, and inadvertently crashed into her. He could get up, but Dash was hurt.

"Dashy!" Plucky exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"It's just my leg, Plucky." She explained. "I'll be fine. You win. Go ahead without me."

"No!" Plucky exclaimed. "I'm not leaving you behind!"

He then scooped her onto his back.

"We're winning this race together!" Plucky exclaimed.

He then ran to the finish with Dash on his back.

"W-why is he doing this for me?" She thought to herself.

She then began to blush.

"He could of won by himself, but no." She thought to herself. "W-what are these feelings I am feeling? They make me feel warm inside. A-am I in love with him? I-I think I am!"

And so, Plucky ran through the goal with Dash still on his back.

"We win." Plucky said.

Plucky then gently let Dash off his back.

"Um, Dashy." Plucky said. "Can I speak to you in private for a minute?"

"Alright." She replied. "What for?"

"Y-you'll find out." He answered with a blush appearing on his face.

So, the two went behind a bush.

"So, what did you want to see me for, Plucky?" She asked.

Plucky took a deep breath, exhaled, and explained. (In other words, he confessed.)

"Dashy, for a little while, I've been stuck in a time loop." He explained.

"Like in Groundhog Day?" She asked.

"Yep." He answered. "Earlier, Adder told me that in order escape the time loop, I must beat you in a foot race, which I sort of did, the other goal is to confess to you something I felt before I was in this time loop."

"What is it?" Dash asked already having a feeling of what he is going to confess.

Plucky cleared his throat, blushed, and continued.

"Dashy." He said. "I...I...I have these strong feelings for you. And I mean, romantic feelings. Or, as I should call it: **Plucky Feelings**."

**Yes, he said it because it's the name of this fanfiction.**

Dash was stunned. However, she had a confession of her own.

"Plucky." Dash said. "To tell the truth, I feel the same way about you."

Plucky was overjoyed.

"R-really?" He asked.

Dashy blushed, and nodded her head.

"W-wow." Plucky said. "What should we do now, Dashy?"

"We should tell the others." Dash replied.

So, they went to tell the others. They all took it well (especially Whisper).

* * *

Later, the two returned to Plucky's earth to spend the night together.

"Goodnight, Dashy." Plucky said.

"Goodnight, Plucky." Dash replied.

The two then nuzzled affectionately, and drifted off.

* * *

The next morning, Plucky woke up to three wonders.

1) There was no rooster.

2) Dashy was still sleeping next to him.

3) He ran to the calendar, to find that today was Wednesday 21st July.

Plucky knew that he was now freed of the time loop.

"Yes!" He exclaimed happily. "Adder was right! Now I'm with my new mate, Dashy. This is the best day of my life."

Plucky then ran off to enjoy the rest of his life. With his new mate, his family and to not be stuck in anymore time loops.

The End.


End file.
